


have a taste

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rogue might not be the best influence, but at least she sticks around for the hangover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Should it burn this much?" Kitty squawks, pressing her fist against her mouth. "How could you drink this?" 

Rogue wags her fingers expectantly. Kitty grimaces, mouth twisting as she hands the bottle over. 

"You should try something else. I tried fruity drinks and beers, but Magneto and Logan kept demanding I try German beer and whiskey." 

Kitty pales, rubbing her mouth with the back of hand. 

"Would you like a bucket?" 

A long, shallow breath puts some color back into her face, but she still looks shaky. Rogue stashes the bottle under bed, standing and guiding her towards the bathroom. 

"Start brushing while I get the trash can."


End file.
